1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for treating lime-sulfide, tannery unhairing waste and more particularly to improvements in the treatment of such waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of synthetic or organic, nonionic, anionic, and cationic polyelectrolytes as flocculants in the treatment of industrial waste and tannery effluents has been reported (Proceedings of the 18th Purdue Industrial Waste Conference, pages 447-459 and 534-549, 1963; JALCA 70, 18-29 and 226, 1975; JALCA 65, 31-47, 1970; JALCA 63, 396-409, 1968). Acidification of the deflocculated waste to liberate H.sub.2 S and absorption of the H.sub.2 S in caustic medium is also known (Das Leder, 25, 75-77, 1974; JALCA 71, 230, 1976).